


Don't be scared

by Little_Lovely_Story



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Chases, Elf, F/M, Faun - Freeform, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Monsters, Mountains, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Regret, Sad Ending, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lovely_Story/pseuds/Little_Lovely_Story
Summary: Aya is a young elf who goes on an adventure where she meets Aiky a young faun who decides to become Aya’s companion. But when they travel through the mountains all hell breaks loose. Chased by a dark creature with only a sword and a dagger to protect themselves, they need to escape the mountain.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Scared and hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> English is not my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes I am sorry.  
> Enjoy the story!

She was paralyzed with fear when the beast ran towards her to attack. If her companion Aiky wasn’t there to take her hand and run away with her, Aya was sure that the beast would have killed her. Once they ran away from the beast, they needed to hide from it. However, they couldn’t escape the beast, because of the keen sense of smell the creature had. They were out of options to hide and in a few seconds, the beast would probably find their hiding place. Every second there was less chance that they would survive this alive.

With fearful eyes Aya looked to Aiky. If these were the last moments of her life, the last thing she wanted to remember is him. His beautiful green eyes and his dimples that appear when he laughs. And the kiss on her cheek that he gave her a few days ago, perhaps their friendship could have been more in time but she lost her chance. She wasn’t even sure if he felt the same for her, they were half drunk when the kiss happened. They had never mentioned the kiss again but she couldn’t let it go.

Snapping out of her thoughts Aya could hear the scratches the beast made with his nails on the stone ground. Aya and Aiky held their breath when the beast stopped close to the entrance of their hiding place. But before it found the entrance it was distracted by a sound a little further away. Aya and Aiky knew it wasn’t safe here anymore, it was only luck that had saved them from being discovered this time. Aya looked to Aiky for guidance. Maybe he felt her eyes on him, but when he turned around he gave her a sad smile. He took the sword and the dagger from her hands, but when she wanted to ask what his plan was he held a finger to his lips. The next thing that happened was Aiky coming out of the hiding place and he ran away from Aya, with the beast not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far! Next week Chapter 2


	2. Fear and regret

It was a few hours later that a terrible scream took her out of her dark thought. Scared but determined to know wat it was, she came out of her hiding place and went in the direction of the scream. It was the same direction Aiky and the monster went, and her fear spiked a new level. Maybe it was the monster that had screamed, but wat if it was Aiky? Wat if he was wounded? With the fear and concerns for her companion she quickened her pace.

She had no weapons and didn’t even know if Aiky or that creature survived the fight. All around her she saw traces of the struggles during the fight that took place a few hours ago. With her tracking skills she understood that it was the beast who had the upper hand in the fight, knowing that Aiky didn’t have much fighting skills. The thought of him dying because of her was breaking her heart. She was the one who wanted on an adventure and had the skills to protect herself and Aiky from dark creatures with the sword and dagger, but instead Aiky had to protect her when she was paralysed with fear to fight the beast. He took her place to fight the beast instead, when she couldn’t do it.

Aya felt the shame rise in her. How could she think that she was a warrior if she couldn’t even protect herself or Aiky? Aiky had only the skills of playing the flute and to make things worse, he didn’t even wore any armour or protection against the sharp claws of the beast. He stood no chance against the beast.

The closer she reached the top of the cliff, the more certain she knew how this had ended. At the top of the cliff there were no signs of the beast, and she knew that if she had the courage to look down the cliff she would see the body of her lost companion. Tears dripped down her face. Why wasn’t she strong enough to hold the beast back herself? If she wasn’t paralyzed with fear at that moment this wouldn’t have happened. At the top of the cliff she let all her sorrow and regret go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week the last chapter!


	3. Confession and goodbye

She didn’t know how long she sat there crying, but at some point she felt a presence with her. Scared that it would be the beast she look behind her, but there was nothing. When she turned back she saw Aiky her friend, her companion, standing in front of her. He reached his hand to her and slowly she did the same thing, scared of the idea that he would shatter in front of her eyes if she touched him.

But before their hands could meet, a moonbeam shined at them and her hand halted for a moment. Aiky became transparent right in front of her eyes. With sad eyes Aya looked to him. He didn’t make it, her friend was dead. Before she could speak to him she saw to her horror how little pieces crumbled off of his body, as if the light ate him alive. She shuffled closer while panicking, feeling the need to touch him for the last time.

This couldn’t happen, this wasn’t how their adventure was supposed to end. “N-no don’t go! I need you. Y-you can’t leave me, not like this”. There were tears in Aiky’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything back. As if he couldn’t hear her. “I-I am sorry it had to end this way”, he said. His voice calmed her a little. Even as a ghost his voice was soft and warm. “You know… I am glad that I have met you Aya”. With a shy look on his face he looked away. “And to become your friend on your journey, even if it wasn’t until the end as I had promised”. With every word he spoke there went more pieces from his body into the air.

A piece flew to Aya and she went to grab it, but it went straight through her and Aya felt her heart shatter a little more. Helplessly she kept on watching knowing that she could do nothing to stop it. If she tried to touch him her hand would go straight through him. New tears stung in her eyes. It was all her fault that he died. No matter wat others would say. Aiky looked with a sad smile at her. Before he would dissolve completely she heard his voice speak, “Don’t cry, Life goes on”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything! I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
